You Don't Love Me Anymore
by SailorJfanatic
Summary: Relena sings a song to Heero. Warning: Not for peeps who is a major Relena fan.


A/N: Hey wassup peeps!! This is my first fic, a songfic/parody of the song "You Don't Love Me Anymore" by: Weird Al Yankovic. I doubt many of you know this song cuz it came out in like, I don't know 1994? Anyway, hope you like it!!  
  
Warning: If you're a really big fan of Relena and can't stand fics that dis her, then don't read this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song, "You Don't Love Me Anymore."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SJF (me!): Hello everyone and welcome to Pathetic Losers' Bar. Tonight we have a special performance .  
  
(G-boys enter the bar)  
  
Duo: I don't get it Hee-man, why did Relena have to invite us to this stupid bar. I mean, just the name is stupid. Pathetic Losers' Bar?  
  
Heero: Hn…..  
  
Wufei: Maxwell, shut up. The onna better have a good reason for telling us to go here.  
  
Trowa: …..  
  
Quatre: This place looks dangerous. Look at the crowd (points at drunkards, bums, peeps doing drugs, people raping someone…), no wonder the name fits the place.  
  
SJF: Now, without further ado, here is our performer for tonight, Ms. Relena Dorlain!!!  
  
*crickets*  
  
Relena: (Shows up with a cast in almost every part of her body, in crutches, no bangs but bandages where her bangs used to be, no eyebrows ((A/N: Heheh)) , half of her face burned, and a huge bandage in the center of her skull.)  
  
Duo: Hahahahahahahahahahhahh…..(rolling on the floor)  
  
Wufei: hehehehh…..  
  
Quatre: (Turning red, trying hard not to laugh)  
  
Heero and Trowa: (Smirk)  
  
Relena: Heero, this song is for you.  
  
  
  
We've been together for so very long  
  
But now things are changing, oh I wonder what's wrong  
  
Seems you don't want me a round  
  
The passion is gone, and the flames died down  
  
I guess I, lost a little bit of self-esteem  
  
That time when you told me that I was sucky in bed  
  
You never told me I'm nice  
  
Now you tell the whole world that I'm the antichrist, wo oh  
  
  
  
Why did you disconnect the breaks on my limo  
  
That kind of thing is hard to ignore  
  
Got a funny feeling, you don't love me any more  
  
  
  
I knew that we were having problems when  
  
You put those piranhas in my jacuzzi again  
  
You're still the light of my life  
  
Oh Heero I'm beggin won't you put down your gun  
  
You know I, even think it's kind of cute the way  
  
You poison my coffee just a little each day  
  
I still remember the first time you laughed  
  
When you pushed me down the elevator shaft  
  
  
  
Oh if you don't mind me asking what's this poisonous cobra  
  
Doing in my lingerie drawer ((A/N: In case you don't know, that's were you put the underwear, bra, etc…))  
  
Sometimes I, get to thinking, you don't love me anymore  
  
  
  
You slammed my face down on the barbecue grill  
  
Now my scars are all healing, but my heart never will  
  
You set my mansion on fire  
  
You pulled out bangs with an old pair of pliers  
  
Oh you, think I'm ugly and you say I'm a pacifist freak  
  
You shaved of my eyebrows while I was asleep  
  
You drilled a hole in my head  
  
Then you dumped me in a drainage ditch, and left me for dead  
  
  
  
Oh you know this isn't really like you at all  
  
You never acted this worse before  
  
Heero something tells me, you don't love me anymore  
  
Oh nooooo  
  
Got a funny feeling, you don't love me anymore  
  
Relena: (sees Heero) HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOO (tries to run with the crutches, but Trowa trips her)  
  
Duo: HHAHAHAHH……Heero, did you do that to her???….HHHAAAAAHAHAHA  
  
Heero: (smirks)….yeah….  
  
Trowa: (starts laughing and fellow G-boys look at him weird) What?? It was really funny…((A/N: I know O.o))  
  
Wufei: Let's get out of this loser place  
  
Quatre: I agree with Wufei, let's go…  
  
GW-boys: (heads out for the door)  
  
Duo: Man, Heero, you're my hero. (starts singing) Did you ever know that you're my heeeeeero…..  
  
Heero: (points his gun at Duo) Omae o korosu if you continue singing that song…  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: So what did you guys think? Should I write more fics like this? R/R!!! 


End file.
